Something Old
by NShadows
Summary: *Much better than the summary, I promise!* Luna had expected a quiet wedding with just Rolf and her dad and his parents... After all she had no other family...


I don't think I've seen a fic like this. I've always identified with Luna the most and I was always happy with the loyalty her friends showed her, even when they thought she was… loony. As always, I do not own anything Harry Potter. All bow before the great JK.

Please Review! I love hearing what you think, good or bad!

"One loyal friend is worth ten thousand relatives." – Euripides

Luna shifted, pinning her hair into place as she glanced at her reflection. She rarely cared for what others thought of her appearance. Still, a wedding was a special occasion. Her own wedding, especially.

Her own wedding.

She blushed slightly at the thought of Rolf waiting on her. He'd only asked her a few days before, and they'd had just enough time to get all of the paperwork out of the way.

It was to be a small affair. They'd invited no one, because they both had almost no family. His parents, and her father would be there, in the office of the registrar. The ceremony would be short and sweet, with no reception, just a small dinner.

She had owled Ginny the night before, too excited to keep it totally to herself. She'd gotten no response, but the wife of Harry Potter was a busy woman. Luna understood that.

It was one reason she'd left England to search for Crumpled Horn Snorkacks. The idea of being a war hero was much different than the reality. She had expected to finally be at peace with her friends surrounding her. Instead there was no peace, reporters hounding her every step, her entire life open to scrutiny and ridicule.

It was a disappointment to her how many people still scoffed at the creatures she knew were out there.

In Rolf she'd found someone who believed in her, if not always the same magical creatures.

A knock sounded lightly on her door, and she called for the person to enter. It was the registrar's wife, smiling kindly at her. "You look lovely dear. I was wondering, is your father your only guest?"

Luna nodded. "I don't have any other family," she said simply.

"Oh," the woman wrung her hands. "I'm sorry dear."

"Why?" Luna frowned. "It's perfectly alright."

"Oh. Well. You look lovely."

"Thank you, but you already said that."

"Well. They're ready whenever you are."

"Alright." Luna set her pocket she'd transfigured into her dress, and followed the woman out of the office they'd allowed her to change in. She wasn't wearing a wedding dress in the traditional sense, just a simple light blue dress she liked. She'd always wanted to wear a tiara, and although she doubted anyone would get it, a coin hung on a chain around her neck. It was one of her most prized posessions.

As they neared the office they heard a child cry from within. "Oh, I wonder who that is," her escort said worriedly as she hurriedly rushed ahead.

"It's James," an amused voice said from behind her. "He doesn't get what 'Hush' means."

Luna turned, eyes wide. "Ginny! Harry!"

"Honestly, you didn't think we wouldn't show up for this did you? It's your wedding!" The redhead pulled Luna into a hug.

"I thought you'd be too busy."

"Too busy? For you?" Harry grinned mischievously. "I hope you don't mind, we invited a couple of friends."

"No, that's lovely." Luna said, imagining Hermione and Ron waiting on them in the office. "I wasn't expecting any friends," she said, her voice dreamlike suddenly.

Harry smiled. "Well, we weren't expecting you either."

Luna smiled back at him, understanding he didn't just mean her wedding. "Thank you, Harry."

"Luna, you're family."

Luna's father came out, smiling at them, and she took his arm, letting her lead them inside. There, she froze.

"Friends," she murmured, realizing, and suddenly found her eyes clouded with tears.

It wasn't Ron and Hermione, although she saw them there, smiling at her. It was Neville, and Dean, and all of the members of Dumbeldore's Army, and the surviving members of the Order. It was Ollivander, smiling at her wearily as he leaned on a cane. Molly and Arthur Weasley smiling at her, with tears in Molly's eyes. She even recognized a few Hogwarts professors. People she'd fought a war with, laughed with, lived with.

"How?"

"We're witches," Ginny said with a smile shared with Hermione. "And I didn't get a single return owl saying no."

"Really?" She couldn't keep the surprise from her voice.

"You never will understand what you mean to us, will you?" Harry was amused. "You're our Loony."

The nickname, once an insult, was an endearment now, and god help any who used it otherwise.

"Yes," she said dreamily, spotting Rolf, looking bemused, standing next to an obviously awed registrar, and his equally shocked wife. "One loyal friend is worth ten thousand relatives," She touched her necklace briefly. "Did you know that, Harry?"

"Yeah, I do." They exchanged a smile, and her father led her to Rolf.

The registrar cleared his throat. "You're _that_ Luna Lovegood?"

"Merlin, there's another one out there?" asked a voice that sounded like Ron, and a second later there was the sound him being hit. "Honestly, woman. Violence."

"I'll have birds dive-bombing you, if you don't shut it," replied Hermione, sounding amused.

"Thought we were aiming for a small dinner afterwards," Rolf said, but his eyes were twinkling.

"I didn't count on the Weasley's," Luna said apologetically. "They are… persuasive. And dangerous in large numbers."

There was a rumble of laughter in the crowd behind them.

"Blimey," the registrar mumbled, and then cleared his throat again, his eyes glancing over the obviously infamous faces before him. "Well, let's do this."

As Luna had predicted, Molly had arranged a large dinner buffet in a field near the office, and her children had helped set up the tables and chairs. Teddy was very proud of his part on helping, as he informed Luna.

At one point Rolf had stood to the side as people took their turns hugging Luna. Then he found himself pulled into a teary hug by Molly, and couldn't get away from them after that.

At the end of the long and probably best day ever, Luna waved a final farewell to Ginny and turned to her husband, smiling slightly. "Was it too much?"

"No." He laughed. "Not that I have a choice from now on."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I was informed by Potter and multiple male Weasley's that I had better be good to you as they hadn't had time to properly research my background, and then they shook my hand and welcomed me to the family. I had no idea I was being adopted," he said grinning, as he pulled his new wife to him.

"Yes," Luna said, smiling and sighing happily as she touched her necklace briefly. "They do that."


End file.
